


Lactose Intolerant

by hamiltonhearts



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: John Laurens is dead, M/M, alexander hamilton is lactose intolerant, modern day AU, peggy goes to princeton, peggy is a fangirl, peggy is a history nerd, room where it happens, thomas feels like shit, throwing up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 11:46:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11531562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamiltonhearts/pseuds/hamiltonhearts
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is secretly crushing on his sassy co-worker, Thomas Jefferson but doesn't tell him a vital part of his health. They eventually up dating and when Alexander spends the night, he really regrets not telling Thomas that he can't eat dairy products.





	Lactose Intolerant

**Author's Note:**

> neither men are married in this, and no reynolds affair. Modern Day AU.

"Figure it out Alexander. That's an order from your commander." George Washington said at the most recent cabinet meeting. He walked off, leaving Hamilton alone. He groaned; he had to get Jefferson and Madison to vote for his plan. He hated the Southern men, but he supposed he could make do with them, as this plan was really important to him.

As he walked out of the room, and was on the way to his office when he got stopped by the one and only Thomas Jefferson. He looked down slightly to meet Hamilton's gaze and said, "Hamilton, Madison and I have come to an agreement that if you meet us for dinner, we will be willing to hear the full extent of your plan. Though, we may not vote for it," Jefferson smirked but continued, "We will hear you out."

Hamilton slightly stunned that his two enemies, well besides Burr, were willing to hear out his plan. "Yes, I would be glad to join you and Madison. May I ask you when?" Hamilton said in a composed tone, not liking it but wanting to appease to Jefferson, so he may consider voting for his plan.

Jefferson smirked once more and said, "This Friday night, 57 Maiden Lane. Six thirty o'clock. Be there and we will hear you out." He walked away quickly, as his long legs were a gift from the gods. Hamilton shook his head when realising he was staring at Jefferson's insanely long legs.

-

Hamilton parked his car in the parking lot just around the corner from the place. He walked up to the door and shook the memories from the conversation he had with Burr right before he left. Burr seemed shocked that he was meeting someone for dinner, as he normally "spent all Friday nights writing til the sun rises the next morning." Hamilton didn't bother telling Burr he was having dinner with Madison and Jefferson, but he check his phone, seeing it said 5:45 PM with a text from Jefferson, reminding him of the dinner time, and that the reservation was under his last name.

He took a deep breath, and opened the door of the restaurant. He walked up to the booth with a lady and a computer stood. She said, "Oh hello! My, you look quite familiar, and if you don't mind my asking, what's your name?" Hamilton chuckled and looked at her name tag, Peggy. "My name is Alexander Hamilton."

The girl, Peggy, laughed and said, "Any chance you're _the_ Alexander Hamilton, as in the Secretary of Treasury?" Alexander nodded and said, "Why yes, that's me! How do you know?" Peggy had a light blush coat her caramel skin and said, "Sorry! I just, I'm like obsessed with United States Government and Politics!"

Alexander smiled and said, "Well, if you have any questions, I'd be willing to answer them after tonight, as I'm meeting someone here. Oh, and I can give you my e-mail if you'd like." Peggy smiled brightly and said, "Yes yes, of course Mr. Hamilton! Though, I don't see your name anywhere on the list tonight..."

The secretary let out a small and awkward laugh and said, "Um, that's because it's under the name Jefferson..." Peggy snapped her head up to Alexander who quickly defended and said, "I know I know, you most likely know about our tendency to disagree," Peggy let out a small laugh, though he kept talking, "But him and I, along with James Madison are meeting for dinner to talk about work."

Peggy nodded and said, "Ah, well, may I walk you to your table Mr. Hamilton?" Alexander nodded and said, "Peggy please, call me Alexander." Peggy stepped out from behind the booth with three menu's and escorted Alexander to his table. "Mr. Madison and Mr. Jefferson are not here yet, as you're slightly early. Though, I will put it in the system that you arrived."

Alexander nodded and he slid into the seat, and said, "Peggy, do you have a notepad on you?" Peggy nodded and pulled the small white notepad from her apron. He looked towards her, and she then pulled out a pen. Alexander flipped it open to a blank page in the back and wrote

_' ahamilton@gmail.com work address. monpetitlion@gmail.com personal address.'_

Lastly, he signed the paper 'A Hamilton' and ripped it out and handed the paper to Peggy. He smiled at the young girl, who seemed to be starstruck. She stuttered greatly, "I-I um, thank you s-so much Mr. Ha- I-I mean Alexander!" Alexander smiled at the girl and said, "Are you working til closing?" Peggy quickly nodded and Alexander said, "I'll talk to you at the end of the night then."

Peggy nodded and waved as she went back to her work. Hamilton watched her take some orders, and she was absolutely beaming. At about 6:32 PM, Hamilton saw the two men he was meeting getting escorted over. Madison seemed relatively happy, though Jefferson seemed to border in between pissed off and smug.

Jefferson slid in the booth first, and Madison at on the outside of the booth. "Jefferson. Madison." Hamilton acknowledged the two men, and saw Peggy making her way over to them. "Hello gentlemen. May I start you off with something to drink this evening?" Peggy brightly smiled and blushed a bit when Jefferson looked up at her.

Hamilton saw this and he winked at her. Peggy rolled her eyes, but still kept smiling. Jefferson said, "I'll have a water with lemon in it. Not a lot of ice, but just enough to make it chill, please." Hamilton rolled his eyes and he heard Peggy giggle. Madison said, "I'll have a lemonade, and place half a lemon on the side of the glass. No ice, though." Peggy nodded and wrote down the overly dramatic drinks.

She turned to Hamilton who said, "I'll just have lemonade. No fancy shit though." Peggy laughed a bit and said, "I'll be back in a bit with your drinks." She walked off and Jefferson said, "I saw you winking at her. And she blushed. Hamilton, stop being such a flirt." Hamilton laughed a bit and said, "Please, she's a huge government and politics nerd and we talked a bit before you two came."

Jefferson rolled his eyes, and Madison looked at him pointedly. Jefferson sighed and said, "Alright. Why should we have this plan?" Hamilton smiled and said, "Well, firstly..."

-

Jefferson had cut Hamilton off halfway through his second reason when saying, "Alright men, what are you both getting?" Hamilton sighed, put a mental bookmark in his speech as to why they needed this plan and scanned through this menu and muttered, "Do all these dishes have some type of dairy in them?"

Jefferson rolled his eyes and said, "God, what are you, some vegan freak?" Hamilton went to respond, but was cut off when Peggy came back. "Gentlemen, do you know what you will be ordering tonight?" Madison had ordered some chicken in a cheese sauce, and Jefferson had ordered the extra cheesy mac and cheese.

Hamilton gulped and said, "I-I'll have the mac and cheese, but without the extra cheese." Peggy nodded and went to give their orders in. Hamilton said, "Anyways, New York's debt would be..."

-

When their food arrived, Hamilton gulped at the meal he had ordered. Apparently this place's specialty was cheese, and ordering something without cheese was like the unwritten rule. The food had been placed in front of him, and Madison said, "Hamilton, you good? You're staring at the food like it killed your best friend."

Hamilton let out a bitter laugh at the 'killed your best friend' line, but forced the thoughts of John Laurens away. "Yeah, I'm good. I just zoned out for a minute." Hamilton picked up his fork and tried to distract himself from the fact that this was death on a plate, for him at least. "Anyways, I'm willing to--" Hamilton was cut off by Jefferson, who groaned and said, "Alright Hamilton, I know we're here to talk about your debt plan, but please. Talk about something else for five god damn minutes!"

Hamilton stuttered, "L-Like what?" Jefferson rolled his eyes, placed a forkful of mac and cheese in his mouth, covered his mouth slightly and said, "I don't know. How about your childhood?" Hamilton was shocked at the fact that Jefferson had slight manners, or at least enough to cover his mouth when speaking. But he quickly tense at the mention of telling his backstory.

The man looked down, and took a bite of his own mac and cheese, and said, "Well, I was born on Nevis, which is in the Caribbean. I moved to St. Croix when I was ten and yeah. There's not much of a story." Hamilton let out a bitter laugh and refused to make eye contact with the two Virginians in front of him. Madison muttered something and then asked, "Alright, what do you do in your free time then?"

Hamilton finally looked up and laughed, "What free time?" Jefferson actually laughed at his statement and said, "That is the most Hamilton response you could've said." Hamilton shrugged and Madison said, "What do you do when you need a break from work?" Hamilton thought for a minute and said, "I actually, um I like to draw. Or read..." Madison nodded and Hamilton realised this was be a really slow night.

-

Hamilton and the other two men kept talking well into the night, and when it was about ten minutes until closing, he felt sharp pains in his stomach. He groaned, and Thomas snapped his focus on the smaller man. "Are you okay, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked in a slightly concerned tone. Hamilton wrapped his arms around his stomach and shook his head.

He mumbled that he would be right back, and he quickly stepped away from the booth and went into the bathroom. He went into a stall and threw up his dinner. He groaned when realising he really should _not_ have eaten that mac and cheese.

After throwing up twice more, he flushed the toilet and stepped out. He had tears in his eyes, as he really hated throwing up. It reminded him of when he got really sick when he was twelve, and he couldn't stand the thought of it.

The smaller man washed his hands, and cupped his hands, and washed out his mouth a few times. He wiped away the tears and took a breath. He fixed his clothing and stepped out of the bathroom and walked back to the booth, ignoring the still-there stomach pains.

"It's getting quite late gentlemen, so I must be leaving now. See you two at work tomorrow."

He threw down some cash and ignored the looks from Jefferson and Madison, only to be stopped by Peggy, and realised they were right behind him. He groaned inside, but answered the few questions she did have, along with his co-workers.

-

Hamilton realised he had a crush on his worst enemy when he turned the corner too quickly and ran straight into a strong chest. He gasped as he was about to fall backwards, but the person quickly grabbed onto him so he didn't fall. He looked at the tie the person had on, realised it was a magenta colour and looked up. He prayed it wasn't the man who hated him with a passion.

Though the odds were not in his favour. He made eye contact and realised Thomas still had his arms on him. He gulped and said, "Um, hello?" Thomas didn't give him a sassy reply, he just lifted his hands off Hamilton, patted his shoulder and said with a smile, "Just watch where you're going next time, Alexander." and walked off.

Alexander was utterly confused at the use of his first name, but didn't mind it. It sounded nice falling from Thomas's lips. It felt right; the way his hands were on his arms, the pat on his shoulder, the smile. Alexander shook his head and walked back to his office, seeing he had a reply from Peggy. He smiled at the young girl, and in the short month they've known each other, he already loved her like a younger sister.

She was actually finishing up high school soon (weird, because she looked so much older than she already was), and majoring in US Government and Politics. Alexander had actually written a letter of recommendation for Peggy, as he could tell she would be great in that field. He read the e-mail, and she was explaining how Princeton accepted her.

Also, on the night of the dinner, Peggy had begged Jefferson and Madison to get in a photo with her and Alexander, as her dreams came true that night. Or so she says they did.

Alexander remembers the way how Peggy was in between Madison and himself, and she made Thomas go right next to Alexander. She claimed in an e-mail later that it was just because she knew how much they hated each other. He didn't even think twice when Thomas put an arm around him, and Alexander was pressed into his side more. Peggy still brings that up in their e-mails.

-

It had been two months of Alexander and Thomas slightly flirting when he got a note on his desk. Alexander opened it and read it carefully:

_Dear Alexander,_

_I know we used to hate each other greatly, but I mean every word when I tell you that I do not anymore. Though, I sometimes hate your ideas, I do believe that we could make a relationship work. If you would like to go out on a date with me, just write back to me and we can figure something out._

_Knowing you, you most likely think this is a big joke. That Thomas Jefferson is playing a big joke on you. My dear Alexander, I can promise you that in no means is this a joke. I admit, you give me a challenge. You give me troubles, but you make debating fun. Though, I realize that my flirting has not gone unnoticed by you, as I am in no ways subtle._

_Also, in no way trying to make my ego seem any bigger than it already is, I have watched your reactions, Alexander. I have seen you blush when I compliment you, or get flustered whenever I use a nickname/petname for you. I have also noticed little things about you. Things that I have never noticed before._

_You hate being called Alex, as you prefer your full given name: Alexander. You hate when people make fun of your height, and you secretly love music. You only wear your hair up at work, and Lafayette told me you refuse to wear your hair up at home. Lafayette has also told me that you are a very picky eater. Lastly, I have noticed when you get frustrated at someone/something, you mix Spanish, French and English all together._

_I will assure you for the last time, this is no joke. Alexander, I admit to having feelings for you, and please write back to me your response. You now know how I like to pretend we're from the 1700's._

_Ever Yours,_

_Thomas Jefferson_

Alexander blinked, and scanned over the letter once more, twice more and finally three time when it really sunk in. Thomas Jefferson liked him. Nevermind that, Thomas Jefferson likes him back. He smiled and grabbed his own paper, composing a letter, insisting that he would love to go out with Thomas.

-

Two months into their relationship, Alexander really regretted not telling Thomas that he was in fact lactose intolerant. He was staying the long weekend at Thomas' Washington D.C. apartment, when he walked in and smelled something cooking. He called out, "Thomas, I'm here!"

Thomas stepped out of the kitchen and gave a quick hug and kiss on the cheek, and he said, "I'm making you something, and I hope you like it! Lafayette loves it, and I know you two have similar tastes." Alexander nodded and he asked, "What is it?" Thomas said, "Nope! It's a surprise. Now, go sit down and read a book, it should be done in like fifteen minutes."

Alexander rolled his eyes, but sat down on Thomas couch and grabbed a blanket from the side. He draped it over himself and let his eyes flutter shut. He was exhausted from the drive from New York, so he felt himself drifting.

He awoke not only a few minutes later to Thomas shaking him and saying lightly, "Alexander, dinner's ready. Let's go, darling." Alexander reached his hands out, and Thomas shifted him, but then picked him up and carried him towards the kitchen bar/counter. The smaller boy looked at the plate in front of him, and his eyes widened when seeing all these cheese.

"You good, babe?" Thomas said, rubbing his back. Alexander nodded, and Thomas sat down next to him. The Virginian quickly dug in, as Alexander hesitantly poked at it. Thomas was just about to eat some, when he said, "Why aren't you eating it?"

Alexander lifted up the fork and placed some in his mouth. He admits, it was really good, but he hid his wince when realising he'd be in a lot of pain tonight. Thomas smiled at the fact that Alexander was now eating, and went back to eating in a comfortable silence.

-

It was now around 9 PM and Alexander was shocked when feeling nothing, yet. Though, he noticed when Thomas walked over to the couch with two bowls of something. He sat down in his spot and Alexander saw it was vanilla ice cream. He gulped and Thomas handed him his own bowl.

Thomas ate some and said, "So, Alexander, did you see that new book-- why are you looking at your ice cream like it's gonna murder you?" The man laughed a bit, and just shook his head, and started to eat his ice cream.

The two kept a playful conversation, but also talking about new things they have seen or heard about in the news. It was around 10 PM, and when Thomas stood up and reached out a hand, saying, "Let's head to bed." Alexander took his hand and lifted himself off the couch. Maybe his lactose intolerance wouldn't act up today. There were days when he could get away eating a slice of pizza and not get any symptoms. Those were rare, but he loved every single day like that.

When Thomas opened the bedroom door, Alexander asked, "Are we really going to sleep?" Thomas chuckled and said, "No, I just wanna talk in my bed. It's more comfy." Alexander nodded, and when Thomas laid down on the bed, he felt it.

He groaned and instantly put his arms around his stomach, while hunching over. Thomas got off the bed, and tried to help Alexander stand up straighter but he just groaned once again. His eyes widened and he ran off to the connecting bathroom. He opened the lid to the toilet and fell to his knees, throwing up all of his dinner.

Thomas rushed in, and grabbed a hair tie from the counter, and messily put his boyfriend's hair up into a bun. He slowly got on his knees and began to rub at Alexander's back. The sick boy gagged and threw up once again. Thomas cringed and closed his eyes, not being good with stuff like that. He only opened his eyes when he heard a sob.

"Shh 'Lex, you're okay, I promise, shh shh." Thomas said soothingly, and after Alexander threw up twice more, and shakily stood up and said, "I'm good now, Thomas." Thomas seemed to doubt him, but Alexander then shyly asked, "Did you keep my toothbrush here?" Thomas nodded and grabbed his toothbrush.

Alexander blushed and said, "Did you also happen to keep my toothpaste here?" Thomas smiled, and opened the cabinet, reaching up to the top to grab the bubblegum toothpaste, and Alexander rolled his eyes when seeing it up that high.

The smaller boy began to brush his teeth and Thomas just casually sat on the counter. He asked once Alexander was almost finished, "Why do you not like mint toothpaste? And what was that whole situation?"

The immigrant blushed and walked out of the bathroom after putting his stuff back. He sat down on Thomas' bed and patted the spot next to him. Thomas eagerly sat down next to him and Alexander said, "I actually haven't told you everything about my health." Thomas nodded, letting Alexander continue, "I'm allergic to anything and everything mint. I don't throw up, but I get really bad stomach pains, and I get bloated."

Thomas nodded in understanding and Alexander went on, "Remember that dinner with Madison? At that really fancy place with all the cheesy shit?" Thomas chuckled and said, "Yeah, I do remember it."

"And remember how I rushed off to the bathroom at the very end?" Thomas once again nodded. "I threw up as well." Thomas furrowed his brow, "Why?"

"I'm lactose intolerant."

Thomas' eyes widened and he said, "And I gave you all that cheese tonight! As well as that ice cream!" He put his face in his hands, "Oh my god, I feel awful!" Alexander shyly smiled and this time it was him comforting his boyfriend. "It's okay Thomas. You didn't know."

After a minute of Thomas hating himself for bringing Alexander to that restaurant known for it's cheese and making him eat all those dairy products, he asked weakly, "How bad is it?"

"Well, it depends. Sometimes, I get away lucky. Like I'll eat a bit of chocolate, and I won't feel anything. I mostly react to direct milk and cheese products." He said, not really used to explaining his eating problems. Thomas said, "What?"

Alexander chuckled and said, "I don't always throw up. I only do when I eat a lot of dairy products, like tonight with the cheese and ice cream." Thomas placed his head in his hands again, but the smaller boy continued, "If it's like baked into something, like milk mixed into some type of sauce, or in like cookies, I'm fine. But straight up milk, I will die." Thomas nodded and took all the information in.

"So, no glasses of milk, no cheese and no ice cream." Thomas questioned, and Alexander said, "Yeah, that's basically it."


End file.
